Mystery of Love
by LoVeAnGeL
Summary: Is it possible that Heero had other romantic interests before Relena? Apparently so. Hikari is bound to spell trouble for poor Heero and Relena.
1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
Hello again! I decided to write another fic of my two favorite couple.  
If you're still waiting for Truly Forever, I think you'll have to wait a   
a little longer. I thought of this plot, which I like! Well, tell me what   
you think!  
  
Chapter: 1  
Title: Mystery of Love  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
==============================  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing and its characters. However  
Hikari belongs to me!  
==============================  
  
A young man closed his eyes as the light breeze brushes  
against his skin. The last war was over. Peace was obtained again.  
His mission was over. He turns around and begins to walk down   
from the high hills. A figure ahead catches his Prussian blue eyes.  
She stood tall. His body freezes.   
  
Hikari.  
  
The young woman walks up towards him. Her long brown hair  
moved with the winds. Heero. Heero Yuy. She finally found him.  
Two years. It has been two years since she had last seen him.  
  
Heero watched as his past moves closer to him. His past.  
He wondered, what was she doing here. The eighteen year  
old was now face to face with him. She just stood there.   
Looking at him. So did he. The two seem to be frozen.  
  
"I finally found you." she said. Her lips curve to a smile. Her  
eyes grew heavy, and her legs gave way. Before her form  
hit the hard ground, his arms caught her. He picked her up  
and brought her to his car. He drove back to Quatre's mansion,  
where he had been staying for one year.  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
"Pass me the ketchup." Duo manage to say through his stuff mouth.  
In the family room, Trowa just shakes his head. He continues to drink his tea.  
Quatre tosses Duo the ketchup bottle and left the kitchen to join Wufei, who  
was sitting on the sofa doing nothing. This continued for sometime,  
until the door burst open. Heero came in holding a girl in his arms.  
Duo raised his eye brow and puts his food down. He makes his way to the room  
to see who it was. The ex-Gundam pilots looks at each other confusingly as   
Heero came back into the room with a damp cloth, and places it over the  
girl's forehead. After a few minutes, the girl comes back into consciousness.  
She looks up and sees five young men, their age the same as hers looking  
down at her. She then recognizes the one with dark brown hair, and his serious  
blue eyes.   
  
"Heero..." she moaned as she tried to sit up. Heero walks over and helps her.  
  
"What are you doing here, Hikari?" he asks in his monotone voice.  
  
"I looked all over for you. I knew you were still alive." After she said  
this, it confused the rest of the men in the room. Quatre, sensing  
their confusion spoke up.  
  
"Heero, who is she?" Heero looks over to the innocent blonde boy.  
  
"Her name is Hikari. We met on L1 two years ago." The others nods their   
heads as they walked over to her and introduced themselves. The six talked  
until the clock stroked 9:00. Hikari face was coming lightly pink again.  
  
"You need some rest, Hikari. Heero why don't you take her  
to the extra room upstairs." Heero nods his head as he helped  
Hikari upstairs. As he was out of view. Quatre turns back to   
the others and sits back down. Duo turns his smile into a frown.  
  
"What about Relena?" he said. They just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"I wonder is she knows yet." Quatre states.  
  
"We didn't know until now. I doubt she does." said Trowa. They all just shook  
their heads.  
  
"Yuy, what have you got yourself into?" said Wufei.  
  
  
  
=======  
The next day  
=======  
  
"How have you been all these years Heero?" she asked. They were   
waking along the sidewalk with her arms entwined through Heero's.  
  
"I been fine. Why were you so weak when I saw you?"  
  
"I have been looking for you ever since you left that day. You were   
off fighting again. I guess, I just lost track of myself." she said with a   
slight chuckle. They were in a park now. She stops and turns to see   
Heero. "Heero, we never should have separated." she smiles and  
leans up to kiss him. Her aim for his lips missed as Heero turns his   
head, making it land on his cheek. He was confused at why he did this.  
Then Relena's image came into his mind. She was smiling cheerfully.  
  
'Relena!' his mind shouted.  
  
Hikari hugged him and laid her head on his shoulders. Heero slowly held her.  
He looks down at the ground. As he did so, he sees a pair a legs standing shakily.  
He traced up the figure. It was no one other than Relena. His Relena.   
His eyes widen. She looked motionless, and in her eyes were.....hurt.  
In the corner of then was a lone tear, trying to find its way out. She quickly  
turned around and ran off. He could see her stumble, and almost hit the ground.  
How he wanted to be there to catch her. To hold her in his arms. But he looks  
at Hikari, who was still enjoying her stay in his arms. She was the one that he  
caught, she was the one that he held in his arm.   
  
=======  
to be continued.  
=======  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue, or just forget the whole  
plot thing?  
  
LoVeAngeL  
E-mail:TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
Chapter: 2  
Title: Mystery of Love  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
e-Mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
===  
Disclaimer: Standard  
===  
  
  
Relena walked slowly around the corner of the park.  
The view she had just seen broke her heart. How   
could her have done this to her? But now she knew,  
that all this time, he truly didn't love her. She knew  
her visit here to meet him was nothing. She wiped the  
tear that she tried to keep inside. She found it harder  
to cry these days. Has she gotten stronger? After all  
the wars, she promise herself to cry less, or maybe not  
as all. Heero had to go and changed that.  
  
About an hour ago she had reach Quatre's  
mansion. He invited her in and let her choose a  
room to stay in. She and the other gundam pilot's  
talked for quite some time, but she sensed something.   
As if they were hiding something from her.   
  
She decided to go for a walk, thinking that  
when she came back that Heero would be there. She  
didn't have to. Who was this girl her was hugging? She   
kept asking herself these questions until she heard  
footsteps approach her. She turned around, and sees  
Heero. He walks over to her. His eyes were pleading  
to her.  
  
"We need to talk..." he said flatly.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two sat next to each other on a bench.  
Neither of them saying a word. Relena sat with her  
hands in her lap looking straight ahead, on her face  
showed no emotion. Heero was looking down at the   
ground, catching a glimpse of her once in a while.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere. I'm sorry that I haven't  
told you before. I didn't know she'd still looks for me."  
He looked up at Relena to see if she registered the words  
in her mind, but showed no answer. She stayed as she  
was. He continued. "Her name is Hikari. There was  
a time when I was in battle and got severely injured.  
She took care of me for a month. I don't know  
how I felt, but it was foreign to me." He eyes still on  
Relena, this time seeing her look down on the ground,  
but her gaze came back up and she continued look  
straight ahead of her. "Then soon after that, I had a  
mission to protect her. She was the daughter of someone  
Dr. J respected. And I did, we grew fond of each other.  
Two months afterwards, I left to fight, and that's when I   
met you. She looked all over for me, when I found her,  
she fainted so I brought her back to the mansion. What  
are you doing here?"   
  
'To visit you, Heero.' she thought. "I had a meeting here,  
and so I visited Quatre and the others. I'm staying there   
for a few days"   
  
'You're staying with me.' he thought. "Relena, say something."  
She looks over to him.   
  
"What do you want me to say? I still can't believe this.   
I don't understand, if you have met her before, why have  
you been so cold. Didn't she break your barrier? I don't  
understand, Heero. You're still such a great mystery to  
me! One minute you seem to be heartless, than the  
next you're holding my hand, then it continues! Than  
I see you with her. It confuses me so." She jumped out  
of her seat. Looking furiously down at Heero. His eyes  
soften at her anger. He pulls his hand out forward and  
grasp hers. He pulls her down back to the bench. She  
returned to her seat, her eyes still showed anger.  
  
"Relena..." he whispers as he moves closer to her.   
Before he reached the distance, Relena was about to ask  
him two questions that he was afraid to answer.  
  
"Do you love me?" she acquired. There was a long pause  
before the answer.   
  
"Yes," He had hoped this would satisfy her. Was he wrong.  
  
"And do you love her? Hikari." he froze, what was he going to  
answer? He closed his eyes. Hoping that she would pass the  
question.  
  
"That's what I thought." she said as she stood up. She began  
to walk away. He jumped out of his seat and ran up to her,  
stopping her.  
  
"I don't know what to say, but I love you both. I can't  
change that. It's killing me. If you walk out on me, I'll  
die, Relena..." she turns around and looked at his.  
"I feel so strongly about you two. I still don't know. I do  
know that I love her. But I love you too. I need time  
to figure this out."  
  
"Time. That's the only thing you need. And that's the only  
thing I can give you right now. There was so much other things  
too Heero. But they're gone. And it will take time for you and me  
to regain them. You have until six days. That's when I'll  
be leaving. It's all up to you now. Use it wisely, for you won't have  
a second chance." She looks up at the cheery blossoms. And  
smiled as she picked one. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she begins to walk  
away. After a couple of steps she turns around and looks back at   
Heero. She smiles. She raise the flower and let it fly with the wind.  
It flew right into Heero's hand. He grasp it. "Before I go, I want to  
tell you, whether if you choose me or not. Just as long  
as you're happy, I am..." she smiles again as she walked off and   
left a dazed Heero standing there.  
  
'She's changed...'  
  
  
====  
to be continued  
====  
  
So what you think? Good or what? Tell me!  
And if you're reading this from Fanfiction.Net,  
Review!!!!!!!  
  
LOVE YOU ALL,  
LoVeAnGeL  
e-Mail:TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
Chapter : 3  
Title: Mystery Of Love  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Standard.  
======  
  
It wasn't until late afternoon he returned to the mansion. As he  
entered he saw her sitting there on the luxurious leather sofa, talking with  
the guys and Hikari. She was smiling, but he can tell it was fake. They finally  
noticed him standing there and invited him into the conversation. He was   
about to sit next Relena, but was pulled by Hikari. He could sense eyes on  
him, but didn't move. This didn't surprise Relena. Heero never truly cared   
about anything, even when Hikari clung to him like that. Maybe this is a good   
sign, that he didn't care, but then again. When she did such things, he never   
reacted either. Was this mysterious girl really taking her place to him?   
Before Heero came back, she had a little conversation with Hikari. She   
seems very nice and polite. She talk a lot about Heero though, things  
that she herself did not know. Maybe, this is the answer to the questions   
she've been asking herself all these years; 'What can get Heero Yuy to   
open up.' She was swimming in her own ocean of thoughts that she   
didn't feel Duo nudging her.  
  
"Relena, are you in there?" He shouted. What could get the princess   
so occupied?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought you were lost there for a second. I was asking you whether you   
wanted to go out to dinner with us or not. We'll get the other girls on the  
way, everyone's going. Then we're gonna hit the club. So what do you say?"   
She took a short glance at Heero and then back at Duo. She shook her   
head a bit.   
  
"I don't feel so good, Duo. I'm kindda of tired after the flight and all." She   
was a little dizzy and her head hurt. Duo looks at her with concern.  
  
"Well, why don't you go upstairs and rest. We'll do it another time." Relena   
shook her head.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. You guys go ahead. I'll be fine alone." She lied. She felt  
as if she'll collaspe in a minute.   
  
"Are you sure?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes." She whispered. She turned her head and saw all of them looking  
at her with concern. She jumped up from her seat and pushed the huge   
group out to the front door. "I'll be fine. You go and have fun." She tried   
her best to smile and pretend as if she was alright. They all hesitated but   
did what she said. Heero took one last look at her.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked. She nodded. He stared her  
her a bit and then left with the others. Relena sighed and slumped  
to the floor, with both hands on her chest. Her eyes winched in pain.  
'What's wrong with me?'  
  
======  
  
Heero closed the door behind him. He had told the others that  
he has forgotten his wallet back at the mansion was leaving to retrieve it.  
This was just an excuse to go see how Relena was, she looked pale when  
they left. As he turned around, he heard a loud crash.  
  
'Relena!' He raced to the kitchen to find her lying on the floor, next to a  
shattered coffee cup. He raced by her side and shook her.  
  
"Relena, get up!" He continued calling her until he heard her stir. He  
smiled as he saw her aquamarine eyes again. "Are you okay?" She  
forced a smile. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He  
place her on the bed. He removed his jacket and placed it on the chair  
next to the bed. He then went into the bathroom and came back with  
a damp cloth. He folded it and place it over her forehead. As she rested,  
he watch over her.   
  
======  
  
She opened her eyes at the sunlight. Where was she? The last  
thing she could remember was that she was getting a cup of coffee and   
everything went blank. Relena could see Heero sleeping in a chair by   
her bed. What was her doing here? He shifted a bit and opened his eyes.   
He smiles as he helped her sit up on the bed.  
  
"How did I get here?" she quesitoned. He could see that whatever she   
caught last night was gone for good.   
  
"I came back and found you on the kitchen floor. Are you okay Relena?"   
he asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. Has he really cared about her and   
came back?  
  
He left the room for a minute or two and returned with a glass of water.   
She drank the water as he put it to her lips.   
  
"What happened?" he asked. She sighed and began to answer.  
  
"I went to get a cup of coffee, but it just slipped out of my hand."  
she supposed. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her  
cheek.   
  
"I'm just glad you're alright. I would have killed myself if anything happened  
to you." She smiled threw herself at him. He held her and thanked the heavens  
that she was safe. She felt him push his forehead against her. He played with a   
lock of her hair as they stared into eachothers eyes. She smiles at him, and he  
returns her a bright smile as well. 'Everything's back to normal.'  
  
======  
  
Hikari stood against the wall right outside Relena's room and wondered.  
'Who is this girl that makes you smile like that Heero?'  
  



End file.
